Clace One Shots
by lizzieherondale
Summary: Just a bunch of Clace one shots that I have written. They are either my own ideas or ones you have given me. Hope you enjoy!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **I have decided to do a collection of Clace one shots. I will write all the stories and some of them will be my own ideas. But if you have an idea for a one shot, put it in a review or send me a private message. I would also really appreciate it if you could review after each story. I love hearing your comments! I will update as soon as I have finished each one shot so I will try to write as fast as I can.**

 **Lizzie x**


	2. 1st One shot

**Holiday Romance**

 **CPOV**

"Isabelle Lightwood! If you don't get down here in the next minute, we are leaving without you!" I yelled up the stairs. All I got in reply was a thud. Me, Izzy and Maia were going away to France all summer for a well-deserved vacation. It was going to be the best summer ever.

We had just completed our last year of college and were all going to different universities. I had applied, and thankfully got in, to NYU for their art program. Izzy says I'm the 'best artist she's ever seen'. Then again, she's only been to 1 art gallery and even then she spent most of the time on her phone.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Izzy dragging 2 suitcases down the stairs.

"Help me, will you?! There are 2 more upstairs!" She managed to squeeze past me and made her way to the car.

Yep. Best summer ever.

 **Time Jump – 2 days later**

 **CPOV**

Maia had managed to fit all her clothes in 1 suitcase, I had one holdall and we had convinced Izzy to lose a suitcase. That still left her with 3 though. Getting through security at the airport was a nightmare. Izzy had to be stopped and searched because her belt kept setting off the metal detector. Then someone stopped her to give her their phone number. Honestly.

At least the flight was peaceful. No screaming babies keeping me awake or someone's music being played too loud. I got to watch Guardians of the Galaxy without any interruptions.

When we landed in France, we looked for our driver. Izzy's parents were loaded so she didn't care how much money she spent on anything. She even paid someone else to take our luggage to the hotel. At least that was useful. There wasn't enough room in our own car.

Our hotel room was bigger than my apartment. I'm not kidding. There were 3 separate bedrooms with ensuites, as well as the main living area. A balcony led out from one of the bedrooms, which I claimed, with an amazing view. You could see the whole city. I was just itching to draw it. I wanted to capture everyone going about their daily business without knowing. It was one of the few times I got to see the world as it truly is.

I heard Izzy yelling my name. I would have to carry on sketching later. Izzy had decided we were going down to the pool to swim, sunbathe and 'check out all the hot guys'. Her words, not mine. She made me wear a blue and green bikini that twisted round the front. It wasn't too daring. Next she did my hair. She did a French braid going straight down the middle.

I stood up afterwards, thinking she was finished but she pulled me back down. "Makeup!" she said with a chesire cat grin.

"But Iz! We're going swimming. It'll all come off" I whined whilst trying to get away. She knows I hate makeup. I never willingly put it on. Never. Not even for school. Whenever Izzy tries to put makeup on me, one of us gets injured. And it's usually me. But I'm not giving up.

"Come on Clary! I only have a little bit of mascara. And it's waterproof."

"No. No way. You know I hate makeup." She moved in front of the door. She had a look in her eye that told me I was going to wear makeup no matter what.

 **Time jump – At the pool**

Maia had decided to meet us at the pool because we were 'taking too long'. I blamed Izzy. We were just going swimming for Angel's sake!

We had managed to get 3 sun beds and were all sunbathing. It was getting very hot so I decided to take a dip to cool down. I swam to the other side and relaxed when someone joined me. I looked to my left and saw gold. This guy had golden hair and amber eyes. He was just wearing swimming trunks which showed off his six pack. He must work out.

And he was sitting right next to me.

I could barely breathe properly and I don't think my brain was functioning properly.

"Hi" He said and smiled. Then I realised I was staring.

"Hi" Man I sounded stupid.

 **JPOV**

I was at the pool and I was bored. All the others were still in bed with a hangover. I was here on holiday with Sebastian and a few friends before we all go our separate ways.

I saw 3 girls walk out and get 3 sunbeds. 2 of them were hot but the other girl was breath-taking. She had vibrant red hair and sparkling green eyes. I watched as she got in the pool and started swimming. I just had to join her.

I sat beside her and she seemed surprised. "Hi" I said.

"Hi"

"I'm Jace."

She smiled. "Clary"

"So, where are you from?"

"New York." She seemed puzzled by all the questions.

"Ah, I thought I detected an American accent. I'm from London."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you talking to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Normally boys talk to my friends, not me." She pointed over to where the other 2 girls she arrived with were laying. "So, I was just wondering why you were speaking to me."

"Okay, I'm gonna be straightforward here. I saw you earlier and I think you're hot." Her eyes widened when I said this. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"But I don't even know you."

I laughed. "That's the point of a first date. So…?"

"Sure."

"Great. What's your room number?"

"106"

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night."

 **Time Jump – Date night**

 **CPOV**

Once Izzy found out I had a date, she freaked out. We spent the whole day shopping, not my choice, whilst Maia met up with a guy she met on the plane.

It was nearly 7 o'clock and to say I was nervous was an understatement. What if Jace decided he didn't like me? Or what if he stood me up like those jerks in High School?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I took one last look in the mirror. Izzy had found a black dress with light pink flowers on it and a netted top. She curled my hair and let it rest on my shoulders. My makeup was light but there was still enough to make an impact.

I opened the door and saw Jace standing there with a single pink rose.

"Hi" I managed to breathe out. He looked gorgeous.

"You didn't seem like a flowers kind of girl but this means happiness and I thought of you." He handed me the rose. I blushed at his comment.

"Thank you." I left it in my bedroom and we made our way to the elevator.

He took me to a restaurant in the resort next door to the hotel.

 **JPOV**

Clary and I spent the whole night chatting. I learnt that she was an artist and was going to NYU on an art scholarship. When the bill came, she got out her purse.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to pay for my food. What does it look like I'm doing?" I took her purse off her and put my card down. "We're on a date. I'm treating you."

"You know, that's never actually happened to me before. All the guys I dated in High School were idiots and never offered to pay for me. Not that I dated many guys anyway."

That confused me. "Why didn't you date many guys? They must have been all over you." She blushed and replied. "Thank you but I'm not exactly a social butterfly. That's more Izzy and Maia's area. I was always known as 'Isabelle Lightwood's friend' or 'The Art Freak'."

"That's awful."

"It never really bothered me." By this point we had reached her hotel room. She turned to face me. "I had a really good time tonight. Thank you Jace."

I looked into her eyes and she started to lean up. I leant down and our lips met in the middle. Her hands made their way round my neck and into my hair whilst my hands found her waist and I pulled her closer.

We broke apart when her door started to open and Izzy stepped out. She looked at Clary and said "Inside. Now." I laughed and gave Clary a peck on the lips before she smiled at me and went inside.

 **Time Jump – End of summer**

 **CPOV**

Today was our last day. After our first date Jace and I went on many more. Maia and Izzy met some other boys and we all ended up hanging out. There were quite a few drunken late nights with games of Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare. I was right. This was the best summer ever.

But we were leaving today. I had Jace's number and we were going to call each other every day. I know long distance relationships were hard but we could make it work.

Jace and the other boys came with us to the airport to see us off. Whilst Simon and Jordan were saying bye to Izzy and Maia, Jace came over to me. He gave me a hug and bent down to kiss me. "Call me as soon as you land." He whispered.

"I'll miss you." Tears started to form in my eyes as we said our last goodbyes.

Izzy smiled as I walked over to her and Maia. We all boarded the plane together, ready to carry on with our lives in America.

 **Time Jump – Spring, Next year**

 **JPOV**

I was flying over to America to surprise Clary. These last few months have been amazing and hard. I was happier than I had ever been with Clary but I missed her so much. So when I found out my parents were moving to America, I decided to go with them. I had finished school and there was nothing holding me back in England.

I landed in New York and got a taxi straight to NYU. I went straight to Clary's apartment and knocked on the door. I heard a faint 'one second' and then a crash. I laughed to myself and waited for Clary to open the door.

She opened it wearing a paint covered t-shirt and ripped jeans. She had paint splattered all up her arms and even some on her face. I smiled at her appearance. She looked adorable.

"Look, I'm not interested in buying anything…" she trailed off as she realised who it was standing at her door. I grinned. "Surprise!"

She looked shocked and I saw surprise flash across her face followed by happiness before she jumped into my arms. As I was hugging her, I realised something. After so long apart, I never wanted to leave her again. In that moment, I was home. With her I am home.

"Clary… I love you."

 **o0o**

 **So, that was my first one shot. It's not my best writing but I promise, it will get better. Please review and give me any ideas you have. Until next time,**

 **Lizzie x**


	3. 2nd One shot

**Surfers**

 **CPOV**

I had been surfing properly since I was 10. Before that, I would go bodyboarding whenever I had the chance. My father taught me how to catch the wave just right so that you wouldn't go under straight away. My mother and father spend most of the day running our surf shop whilst my older brother, Jonathon is away at university. You could say that surfing was in my blood.

Our family isn't perfect. Nobody's is. We have our fair share of arguments but I would always surf to cool off. Something about the way I bobbed about on the water when it was calm was just relaxing. It calms me down and clears my mind. Whenever I was stressed, you would find me out on the water.

During the day, I went to school with Izzy. We met when we were 14 in hospital. I had had an accident whilst surfing ending up with me in hospital getting a cast put on. Izzy was helping her dad, Dr. Lightwood, and we have been inseparable ever since. Izzy didn't surf. She said 'the salt would ruin her hair and I should be more careful'. It annoys me when she tells me to be careful but I can't blame her. We did meet in the hospital. After I had broken my arm. From surfing.

Today was just a regular day. Get up, go to school, stop by the shop and go surfing. It was simple but I loved it. However, when I arrived at school, I knew something was different. A group of girls were gathered round something. Or should I say some _one_.

I spotted Izzy's brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus trying to make their way from the middle of the crowd to us. They reached us and I gave them a look that said 'explain'. Alec opened his mouth but before he could say anything, the group of drooling girls parted and a boy I didn't think I would see again walked over to us.

"Strawberry Shortcake!"

 **JPOV**

I was starting at my new school today. I had come to this coast once before for a surfing competition.

 _ **Flashback – Surfing Competition**_

 _Today was the day. The day I proved everyone wrong. I had already made it to the final, I just had to beat the others and win. I had seen everyone's heats and semi-final runs. I knew their weaknesses and where they were more likely to go wrong so I was pretty confident._

 _I heard my name being called and it was my turn. Even though they were up against me, I didn't want to watch the others compete. It would distract me and make me lose focus. I needed to have my head in the game if I wanted to win this._

 _Which I did._

 _I walked out into the water and waited for the perfect wave. The weather was perfect today for the final. It needed to be windy, but not too windy. I needed good waves that towered above me and only crashed near the shore, but I didn't want waves that were so rough they tossed me about in the sea. Trust me, I've experienced that before and it isn't nice._

 _ **Time Jump – Results**_

 _I was waiting anxiously with my best friend Alec for the results. I was pacing up and down the sand and I was about to pull my hair out when Alec snapped. "That's it! I've had enough of you pacing! I'm going to find Izzy. She's with Clary and I bet she isn't as stressed out as you!"_

" _Clary?" I recognised that name from somewhere but I just couldn't think of it._

" _Yeah. She was also competing today and is best friends with Izzy so she was here to support her. I bet it's a bit more relaxing because Clary doesn't let 1 competition get to her head and she knows there will be others! You could learn something from her!" With that, he walked away. I decided to follow him and see who Clary was._

 _When he stopped, he started talking to Izzy and a girl with bright red hair. So that's who Clary was. I had seen her practising and she was pretty good. Out of everyone, she was my only competition. I made my way over to them._

 _As I approached, I could hear Alec speaking. "You were really good out there Clare. I think you've got a good chance of winning this one."_

 _Before she could reply I decided to make my entrance. I gasped dramatically. "Betrayed! And by my own blood. How could you Alec? How could you? You are meant to be supporting me. Not the enemy!" I pointed at Clary and Alec rolled his eyes._

" _Ignore him Clare. He's just jealous because you have probably beaten him." Izzy said. Clary rolled her eyes. "Honestly Iz. I'm not bothered what happens today. There are other competitions."_

 _I was shocked at this. "Now, now. That's not the right attitude to have, is it Strawberry?"_

 _She rolled her eyes again. "Strawberry?"_

" _Yeah, Strawberry Shortcake. Because you have red hair and you're short. And why are you in the competition if you don't want to win?"_

" _Okay first, you couldn't have thought of a more original nickname. And second, I just love surfing. I entered for the experience and the atmosphere. I'm not bothered about winning or getting a place, I just want to surf."_

 _Izzy, who had left earlier at some point, came running over to us. "There announcing the results. Now!" We all walked over to the stage and joined the other competitors._

" _Good luck Strawberry." I whispered to her._

" _You too Blondie."_

 _A voice came through the big speakers. "And the winner of this year's annual surfing comp is… Clary Fray!"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

That was the last time I came to this coast. Of course I did want to come back but I never had the chance to. I wanted to see Clary again. Something about her was so mesmerizing, so… different. She intrigued me and I wanted to get to know her better.

Alec had asked me to come back and start school with him I hadn't seen him in years and it gave me a chance to surf more. So, here I was on my first day at Idris High. Alec and his new sparkly boyfriend Magnus picked me up and I was swarmed by girls as soon as I got out of the car. I sent one a wink and she nearly fainted. Alec and Magnus pushed their way through and made their way over to a girl with bright red hair. I only knew one person with that colour hair.

"Strawberry Shortcake!"

Her eyes widened when she saw me and I just laughed. "Good to see you again Izzy. You too, Strawberry."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I have to go to school Clare. You know, a place we go to have lessons and to learn." She got out of her shocked mode and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I have to get to art. I'll see you at lunch Iz." Then she walked off without a second glance. I must have been staring at her because Izzy snapped her fingers in front of my face. I looked at her and she smirked. "You like her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I scoffed. "Come on Jace. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because it's my first day here. Let me get settled in, then we'll see."

 **Time Jump – 1 month later**

This past month has been great. I forgot how much I loved surfing. Living far from the coast, I didn't get many opportunities to go out. But ever since I moved here, I have been surfing every spare minute.

And so was Clary.

We ended up spending a lot of time together. Magnus and Alec were always hanging out together and Izzy spent lots of time with her new boyfriend. Both me and Clary didn't want to be a third wheeler.

So we went surfing together. We pushed each other and we helped each other. I was always nervous when I was surfing. I've crashed a few times and I don't want to experience that again.

But today I was nervous for a different reason. I was going out surfing with Clary again and I was going to ask her out. We made our way to the beach and she started getting her board ready.

I hesitated. "Clary."

"Yeah?" She didn't look up from her board.

"Would you like to get dinner with me sometime?"

She finally looked up and smiled. "You mean on a date?"

"Yep"

She smiled again. "Sure. Sounds fun." I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. "Great. How's this Saturday at 7?"

"I'd love to Jace."

 **Time Jump – Date**

 **CPOV**

Jace was taking me out tonight. Once Izzy found out, she dragged me to my room and started rummaging through my clothes. She ended up choosing one of her own dresses that didn't fit her anymore. She curled my hair and let it rest on my shoulders. Then she did my makeup. I hated makeup but even I had to admit she did well.

I heard a knock on the door and Izzy answered it. She wanted me to make a grand entrance that would really impress Jace. I walked down the stairs and Jace looked at me. He smiled. "You look beautiful."

I blushed at his comment. "You look quite handsome as well."

"Shall we?" He held out his arm and I took it. As we were walking out the door, I heard Izzy yelling "Don't stay out too late!"

We arrived at the restaurant and sat down at our table. We spent the whole night talking about random things. It was great. The whole night just felt comfortable.

After we finished, we took a walk along the beach. The waves were gentle and calm and the sun was still setting, lighting up the sky in beautiful pinks, oranges and reds. We walked along the wet sand that left our footprints behind us. We left our shoes by the rocks so our bare feet sank into the sand.

Jace stopped walking causing me to stop. I looked up and found him staring at me. My brain stopped functioning and my breathing started becoming irregular when he leant forward. I tilted my head and he pressed his lips to mine.

It was the perfect end to our date.

 **Time Jump – 6 Months later**

 **JPOV**

Nothing special was planned for today. I had seen Clary lots more times since our first date and when I asked her to be my girlfriend, she kissed me and said yes. So when I heard frantic knocking at my door. It was getting louder and it wasn't stopping. I swung the door open to find a dishevelled Isabelle.

"Is Clary here?!" I shook my head. What was happening? Izzy saw my confused look and decided to explain.

"Last night, Clary's father suffered a heart attack. He was taken to hospital and her mother went with him. She stayed all night but he didn't make it. Clary disappeared this morning and no one has seen her since. I got a call off her mother asking me to look for her. She knew this would be hardest on Clary since she was the closest to him. He taught her how to surf and he helped her make her first board. I'm just worried she's going to do something stupid because she never got to say goodbye to him." By the time she had finished, Izzy had tears rolling down her face. My heart broke for Clary. I knew what it was like to lose and parent. I knew what she was going through.

"I know where she'll be Iz. But I should probably go alone." I could see she was hesitant. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she's ok."

I made my way to the beach. I knew she would be there because surfing always calms her down. I saw her bobbing about on the waves and shouted to her. She looked back at me and swam in.

When she got closer, I noticed her eyes were bloodshot and they were red and puffy from crying. She sat on the ground and I joined her. I figured she would speak when she wanted to and I didn't want to push her so we just sat there, cuddling.

After a while, she spoke. "It just doesn't feel real. He was always there and I don't know how I can go on without him." She sniffed. "Clare, honey, I know it's hard right now but you need to listen to me. I know what you're going through. When I was 10, I lost my dad. We were close as well so it was hard on me. My mother sank into depression and I rarely saw her. That's when I through myself into surfing. It gave me an escape but it cut me off from everyone else. Don't do what I did Clare. Keep surfing but let us help. Let me, Izzy, Alec and Magnus comfort you. Let us help you grieve. Because you need to be strong for your mother and for yourself. But please, don't cut yourself off. Because I need you. I love you and I need you."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. But this time, they were happy tears. "You mean all that?"

"Of course I do. Every word." She gasped and her eyes widened. I looked right into her sparkling emerald eyes, neither one of us breaking contact. She pressed her lips to mine and in that moment I knew everything would be alright.

 **0o0**

 **This one shot was requested by a guest so whoever you are, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you all thought of this. And if you have any ideas for any one shots I could write please let me know!  
**

 **Lizzie x**


	4. 3rd One shot

**Blind**

 **JPOV**

Being blind is hard. Being blind since birth is even harder. My parents abandoned me as soon as they found out I couldn't see. I was in the system for 10 years until an old family friend came along. Maryse told me that she knew my parents in school and she couldn't imagine them doing what they did. She heard about me and came to find me. Her and her family wanted to adopt me. I asked why. Why adopt the blind kid when you could get the popular, achieving child? She said when her children, Alec, Izzy and Max, heard about me and my story, they wanted to meet me.

I always remember the day Maryse came. It was the best day of my life. It gave me a family and my new best friend. Alec and I just bonded. It didn't matter to him that I was blind and it didn't matter to me that he was gay. If his boyfriend liked you, he would become the most loyal and protective friend you could ever meet.

Of course, I have never actually seen Alec or Magnus but I could tell they were made for each other. I wish that one day I have a relationship like theirs. They didn't care about the other's flaws – it just made them even more perfect to each other. Cheesy. I know.

I was currently in my room reading. Since I can't see, I like to read braille books to make sure I always understand it. I heard the front door slam shut and Izzy's heels walking up the stairs. But there was also another set of footsteps. My sense of hearing was heightened so I could tell this person had taken their shoes off. Jasper, my guide dog, nudged me when the door was opened.

"Hey Jace. Alec is at Magnus' and mom is still on her business trip so it's just 4 of us for tea tonight."

"Four?" I reply, confused.

"Oh yeah, my friend Clary is round. We have to work on an project together and she's staying for tea." Izzy was a year younger than me and Alec so she was still at school.

"Cool. Call me when it's ready." I heard the door closing but as I did, I remembered something. "Iz!" I shouted. "Don't cook!"

 **CPOV**

We arrived at Izzy's and she slammed the door. I guess it was to let Jace know we were here. I had heard all about him but never met him. After years of friendship with Isabelle, I had still only met Max and that was when I had to take him to the comic store because Izzy didn't know where to go.

I went straight to Izzy's room to get started on our project whilst she went to let Jace know it was her. I knew what had happened to him and I felt really sorry for him. I understand what it feels like to lose 1 parent, but to have both abandon you over something he couldn't control.

I also knew that Jace wouldn't want people to keep saying 'I'm sorry'. Even after all these years, people will still say it whenever they hear the story. And I know from experience it gets annoying.

Izzy walked in and chucked her bag in the corner. That explained everything. Her room is a tip. There are clothes all over her room and make up everywhere. I don't know how she finds anything.

She lay on her bed and twisted her head to look at me. "What do you want for tea?"

I hesitate. "You're not… you're not cooking are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to but mom said she wanted the house in 1 piece when she gets back so she left some money for take out."

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Oh, thank goodness. I didn't want to die tonight."

Izzy just glared at me and threw a scrunched up ball of paper. I opened my notebook and started on the project without looking at Izzy. I still had a smile on my face though.

 **Time Jump – 2 hours later**

"PIZZA'S HERE." I heard the youngest Lightwood shout. Izzy ran down the stairs and I was left with the task of getting Jace.

I knocked on his door and heard a faint "Come in". I opened the door and was greeted by a gorgeous Labrador. "Izzy?" I looked up and saw white. White walls, white furniture, white sheets. It was surprisingly clean for someone who was blind. The only bit of colour was gold. That's when I noticed Jace. He was just like the Labrador – gorgeous. The gold was his hair and he had the most beautiful amber eyes. He had a perfect jawbone structures and I was just itching to draw him.

I replied. "No, it's Clary. Izzy's friend. I'm here because we're doing a project together. Izzy told me to come and let you know the pizza is here."

"Oh, ok. Can you just leave the door open for me please?"

I opened the door wide. "Sure." He started to get up and his Labrador went over to him. "What's your dog's name?"

"Jasper" I looked at Jasper. He looked between me and Jace, as if he knew we were talking about him. "Nice. It suits him."

"Yeah, I think so too. Even though I can't see him, I can just tell what his personality is like and I know he's a Jasper."

By this point we had made it down the stairs. "I know what you mean. I'm an artist so I look at the world differently. Someone might hear about a spider and freak out because they don't like them, but I see them as creatures that should be loved. I try to catch their beauty in one drawing to show the world what they're like but people just see it as a spider." I realised I had been rambling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go on."

He laughed. He had a beautiful laugh. "No, its fine. I love how passionate you are. I think it's wonderful."

We walked into the kitchen and Izzy looked over at us. Max was already eating. "There you are!" She exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you had got lost again Clary!" I narrowed my eyes at her and she just smirked. Jace looked confused. I whispered "A story for another time."

We all sat down and started eating. Jace kept asking me questions and I was more than happy to answer, whilst Izzy sat there looking at us both and smirking. By the time Izzy took me home, I was smiling like an idiot.

She stopped outside my house but didn't unlock the car. I looked at her.

"You like him." She said.

"Who?"

"Jace. My brother. My blind brother. Whatever you want to call him. You so like him." When I didn't answer she squealed. "OMG! You totally do! Come round again tomorrow night to 'work on our project'."

"We'll see."

"No. You _will_ come round and I _will_ leave you alone with Jace. Because I can tell he likes you too."

With that she unlocked the car.

 **Time Jump – Tomorrow night**

 **JPOV**

I heard a knock on the front door and wondered who it could be. Maryse was still on a business trip, Alec was out on a date with Magnus and Max was at a friend's house for a sleepover so Izzy must be expecting someone. It couldn't be a date otherwise she would have told me.

I heard Izzy answer the door and then 2 pairs of footsteps were coming up the stairs. I heard my door creak open and I felt Jasper move from his position where I was stroking him.

Izzy spoke. "Hey Jace. I have a date tonight that I forgot to tell you about and since I don't want to leave you on your own, I invited someone round."

Someone else stepped into the room. "Hi Jace."

Clary. I hadn't been able to get that beautiful voice out of my head all day and I had really wanted to see her again. "Hey Clary."

Izzy cleared her throat. "Well I'm going to head out. If you have any problems, call me." There was a moment of silence before she left. I can only guess she was trying to tell Clary something. Izzy can be very controlling when she wants to.

I felt the bed dip down and I knew Clary sat down. "I'm sorry you have to spend your Friday night babysitting me. I know you probably have much better things to do."

She laughed a beautiful tinkling laugh. "Don't feel bad. I probably would have just spent the night binge watching TV or drawing. I wanted to come here. And don't think of it as babysitting. Think of it as 2 friends getting to know each other."

"Sounds like a first date to me." I chuckled.

She just laughed again.

 **Time Jump – Later that night**

Clary and I were talking all night. I got to know her and she found out more about me. With Clary, I felt comfortable and it wasn't something I had felt before. Part of me was scared about this feeling but most of me was excited. I decided to take the plunge.

"Clary?" She mumbled a yes under her breath. She had told me she was sketching so I assumed she still was. "Would you like…" I took a deep breath. "To go on a date with me?"

There was silence. I was worried I had scared her off and was about to apologise when she replied. "I'd love to Jace." I could hear her smiling and I immediately relaxed.

"What would you like to do?" I thought about it for a minute. "Do you want to come here? I can ask Alec and Magnus to cook. Izzy would go nowhere near the kitchen." She laughed a beautiful that I loved again.

"It sounds great Jace."

"I'll even dress up smart. Izzy picked out some clothes for me. I have no idea what they look like but I trust her."

Clary gasped. "That means she'll want to dress me up as well." She whispered. She actually sounded terrified. "Is that bad?"

"Yes. Very. Very bad. The worst. She'll get me here at least 4 hours in advance and lock me in her room until it's time. Very bad."

I laughed. "Is 7 alright for you?"

"Sounds perfect."

 **Time Jump – 1 year later**

 **CPOV**

This past year has been amazing. Jace and I went on many more dates and he soon asked me to be his girlfriend. We've been together ever since. I was meeting him for lunch today. I entered the café and saw Jasper first.

"Hey" I gave him a kiss. He looked nervous and was shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?"

He laughed nervously. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Jace. I know you better than that. Something is up. Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I have something to ask you." I was confused. He brought out a little velvet box and opened it. I gasped. Inside was a little silver key. "Alec is moving in with Magnus since they are engaged now and I want to take the next step in our relationship. So, Clary Fray, will you move in with me?"

I whispered 'yes' but then said it a bit louder. Jace smiled and I kissed him. He kissed me back and I couldn't wait to move in. We loved each other and I knew there was nobody else for me. I was thankful for everything in my life. Especially Jace.

We broke apart. He whispered something to me. "You're so beautiful." I didn't know how to reply but before I could, he carried on. "I know I can't see you but I love everything about you. I love your passion about art and how much you love Jasper. I love how me being blind doesn't matter to you. And I love how beautiful you are. And you're mine."

I had tears in my eyes by the end of his speech and it just confirmed how perfect he was. "I love you too Jace. I love you so much."

 **0o0**

 **I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I have had so much homework. But I have already started the next one so it shouldn't be too long. This oneshot was requested by LazyLittleLlama677 and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review and leave your own requests. I love reading all your reviews and it makes me so happy you like my writing!**

 **Lizzie x**


	5. 4th One shot

**Cinderella**

 **CPOV**

It had always been just me and my father. No one else. We didn't need anyone else. My mother died whilst giving birth to me but my dad said I look just like her. I have her fiery red hair and the same attitude about it. At first I didn't like it. I got bullied and teenagers with some imagination can be nasty. But over the years, I have grown to love it and I couldn't see it any other colour. Apparently she thought exactly the same thing. I also have her bright green eyes. I've seen a few pictures and I have to agree with my dad. I only wish I could've met her.

Having no mom meant my father and I were close. I adored our relationship. We would have family fun days, just with 2 of us and he would come to all of my art exhibits. I had all of his attention but I wasn't one of those spoilt brats that's gets everything they want. I didn't ask for much but I didn't want much.

Then my dad remarried. I was happy for him. I was glad that he had found love again and that he was happy. I understood that he still loved my mom and she held a special place in his heart but he needed to put himself back out there which he did. I didn't like Lilith or her 2 daughters but I would tolerate her if she made my dad happy. But they made it very clear they didn't like me.

After 2 years, my father passed away. His health gradually deteriorated and I cried all night when he died. Lilith, Kaelie and Seelie didn't seem to be affected by his death though. It just proved my theory that they were only after his money. They obviously didn't expect me to hang around though.

I became their personal slave.

They threatened to take away my college funds if I didn't do as they said. I needed those funds to get away from this miserable place. I had to cook, clean, tidy and shop. It didn't help that they also went to my school. It's safe to say they make my life hell.

 **Time Jump – Monday**

Today was just a regular Monday. I got up, made everyone but me breakfast, walked to school whilst Kaelie and Seelie drove in their convertibles and got teased by the 'popular' gang. That consisted of Kaelie, Seelie, Jace, Sebastian and a few others on the football and cheerleading teams. Jace was their leader. He has hated me since we met and has always has a snarky comment about my hair or height ready.

It was the end of the day and lots of teenagers were still hanging around. I was sitting under a tree, sketching. I was drawing a girl chained up in a room with no doors or windows. I always draw something that represents my thoughts and I haven't used colour since my dad died.

A scrunched up ball of paper hit me in the head, making a jagged line go right across my page. That was another sketch ruined. I didn't need to look up to see Jace and his gang laughing at me. I looked up and locked eyes with the leader himself. I closed my book, stood up and walked off.

I was used to this but it didn't mean I liked it. I was fed up. Fed up with the laughing. Fed up with the misery I had to face every day. I wanted it to end.

I walked out the school.

 **JPOV**

I was with the others laughing at Clary like usual. It wasn't anything different but when she looked up her eyes were different. The life was completely drained from them and they were dead. They were stone cold and hard and… lifeless. For some reason I was worried. I decided to follow. I had a really bad feeling that she was going to do something stupid.

I got in my car but saw her walk past. She just walked right out of the gates and didn't go to a car. I don't even think she had a car. I got out and followed her.

I followed her all the way to the bridge. It looked over an icy river with lots of rocks right under the bridge. On this particular day, the freezing water was flowing quite fast. I knew she was going to jump. If the shock of the cold didn't kill her first, then the sharp-edged rocks would finish the job.

I wasn't friends with her but that didn't mean I wanted her to die. So what was I still doing hiding behind this tree? I stepped out and slowly walked towards her, not wanting to scare her.

"Clary?" I whispered softly. She tensed when she heard my voice but still didn't turn around. Instead she took another step towards the edge. I noticed she had left her bag on the side. This was more serious than I thought but I knew I had to stop her.

"Clary?" I tried again, a bit louder this time. But she still didn't turn around. She wasn't going to listen to me so I had to try a different technique.

"Think about your family Clary. Would they want you to do this?" I took another step towards her since she still had her back to me.

"I don't have any family." Her voice was quiet.

"What do you mean? What about Kaelie and Seelie or even Lilith? Aren't they your family? Won't they miss you if you do this?"

"No."

I took another step towards her. I was almost there. "I understand that stepmothers aren't the greatest but at least you had someone to take you in."

She finally turned around and I noticed how close we were. "They aren't my family and they never have been. Lilith never wanted to take me in. She just married my dad for his money and didn't expect him to have a child. When he died she had to take me in by law. She didn't have to love me by law so she doesn't. I am a prisoner in that house. I have to do everything they say otherwise I won't get my college tuition. I hate everything."

Tears were rolling down her face by the time she finished so when I took the final step to reach her, she collapsed in my arms. I felt her whole body shaking in my arms. I scooped her up into bridal position and I think she was just too tired to object. I picked up her bag and walked back to my car. By this time, everyone had gone home so no one saw us.

Her body had stopped shaking and her breathing had evened out so I knew she had fallen asleep. When I looked closer, I noticed she had bags under her eyes. No wonder she fell asleep.

As I was driving, I thought about the sleeping girl in the back. I wondered why I had hated her and bullied her for all these years. The more I thought about it, the more I realised it was because of… Kaelie and Seelie. I have never actually had a proper conversation with Clary herself. And I regretted that. I felt sorry for this girl who had no family left. I had teased her relentlessly when I never knew the full story.

When I arrived home, Izzy was waiting for me. That was to be expected – I had left without an explanation. I walked in the door carrying Clary and before Izzy could say anything, I walked right past her and up the stairs to my room. As soon as I had set Clary down on my bed, I went back downstairs, ready to face Izzy and her interrogation.

"What the hell Jace?! First you run off without a warning and now, when you finally return home, you walk in carrying an unconscious girl?! A girl that you don't even like. Explain! Now!"

"Ok. I was just teasing her after school like normal." At that Izzy gave me a stern look but I carried on before she could interrupt. "Then she left. But the look in her eyes before she left… I had to follow her because I thought she was going to do something stupid. I followed her all the way to the bridge where she looked like she was going to jump. I might not be her friend but I don't want her to commit suicide. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen. She told me that she was treated as a slave at home and I realised that how we were treating her at school wasn't helping. When I reached her, she collapsed in my arms. I took her back to my car and she fell asleep."

Once I had finished, Izzy just stood there staring at me. It was a pretty absurd story.

"Right." She said. "Alec is out with Magnus so I'm just going to order pizza. There'll be enough if she wants some when she wakes up."

I didn't reply. I was too busy thinking about the girl upstairs.

 **Time Jump – Later that night**

I was sitting in the living room with the TV on but I wasn't paying attention. Izzy had gone to bed a while ago and Alec rang saying he was spending the night at Magnus'. I heard a noise behind me and saw Clary standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I smiled at her. "Do you want to sit down?" She came and sat on the armchair opposite the sofa. "Do you want any pizza? I can heat some up for you." She nodded.

We sat in silence whilst she ate. When she was done, I decided to bite the bullet and apologise.

"Listen Clary. I want to apologise for everything. I-I can't even say why I teased you like I did. I didn't realise how hard it was for you at home. I know what it's like to lose people you love and I'm hoping after all of this… we can be friends?"

She looked up at me and in her eyes, I could see the damage I had done. "Please Clary. I'm going to change. I want to be friends."

Slowly she nodded. I felt my face stretch into a grin. I could see the ghost of a smile resting on Clary's face too.

 **Time Jump – Summer**

 **CPOV**

Ever since I spent that night at Jace's, we have been friends. Izzy and I got closer and she is now my best friend. Jace still hung out with his gang but I understood they were his friends. At least he got them to stop bullying me at school.

However, at home was a different story. Kaelie and Seelie blamed me for the change in Jace which was technically true but they didn't need to know that. I was still treated as a slave but I was definitely feeling happier.

I was waiting for Jace after school one day. I was having a sleepover with Izzy but she had cheerleading practice straight after school so Jace was giving me a lift back to their house.

I was leaning against Jace's car with my sketchbook open. I was drawing portraits for my practice portfolio. I had put the finishing touches on Izzy and was just starting Jace when a shadow fell over my book. I looked up, smiling, thinking it was Jace.

It was Kaelie and Seelie.

"Can I help you?"

Kaelie scowled at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

This confused me. "Excuse me?"

Seelie spoke this time. "With Jace."

This confused me even more. "What about Jace?"

Kaelie sighed, getting impatient. "What do you think you're doing with Jace? He's mine-"

"Or mine!" Seelie piped up.

"So you need to. Back. Off." Kaelie continued as if Seelie wasn't there. She grabbed the sketchbook out of my hands and scoffed at the picture of Jace. "Do you think this will impress him? It doesn't even look like him!"

I had tears in my eyes by this point. I didn't want to stand here and listen to them insulting me. I ran off, deciding to walk home.

When I got home, I sent Izzy a message apologising and cancelling tonight's plans. I also sent one to Jace apologising for running off earlier without speaking to him. Then I crawled into bed and went to sleep, trying to forget the day's events.

 **JPOV**

I walked out of school to see an unexpected sight. Clary was meant to be waiting by my car so I could give her a lift but she wasn't alone. Kaelie and Seelie were with her which wasn't too unusual – they were stepsisters.

But the next thing I know, Clary was running off and Kaelie and Seelie turned round and saw me. I walked up to them. "Where's Clary going?"

It was Kaelie who replied. "Oh. She had to run home to do something. She told us to tell you she couldn't go home with you tonight. But," she fluttered her eyelashes. "I could go home with you tonight." She said in what she thought was a seductive tone.

"No thanks. I've got homework to do." I walked past them both and got in my car. They turned and walked off. Before I pulled out though, I noticed a sketchbook laying where they were standing. I got out and picked it up. I was astounded when I looked inside. The drawings were amazing!

The only problem was, I didn't know who it belonged to. I knew it must be either Kaelie's, Seelie's or Clary's but I didn't know who.

 **Time Jump – The Next Day**

 **CPOV**

I was freaking out. I couldn't find my sketchbook anywhere. I had torn my room apart and earned myself a week's worth of _extra_ chores.

But I didn't know where it could be. When I arrived at school I went back to the car park where Kaelie and Seelie confronted me. It wasn't there which meant either Kaelie took it home or someone else picked it up.

I just had to keep asking and looking throughout the day.

 **JPOV**

I had the sketchbook in my hand when I walked into school. I went straight over to my locker where Kaelie and Seelie were waiting. Before they could speak I handed them the sketchbook. "Is this either of yours or is it Clary's? One of you left it in the car park yesterday."

Kaelie seemed hesitant to reply. "Do you… do you like them?"

"Like them? I love them! The drawings are so detailed. They're amazing!" I exclaimed.

Kaelie grinned. "Thank you!"

"So it's yours?"

Before Kaelie could answer, Clary came running up to me. She looked stressed and like she'd been crying. "Jace? Have you seen my sketch book anywhere? I think I dropped it somewhere yesterday and I need it for my portfolio. Izzy hasn't seen it but she thought you might have."

It was only after she'd finished speaking that she noticed Kaelie and Seelie.

And the sketchbook.

Then it all clicked. The drawings inside of Izzy and me and a few others weren't anything that Kaelie would draw.

I pulled it out of Kaelie's hands. She made a sound of protest but I ignored her. I looked into Clary's emerald eyes that looked shocked yet relieved. I bent down and, before she could react, pressed my lips to hers.

It felt like everything I was ever missing.

 **0o0**

 **I'm alive! I am so sorry for not updating in ages. My laptop broke so I couldn't upload anything. But I'm here now and this is the next story. A Cinderella-like story was requested by tscott21. I'm sorry it was so late but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you all think to this and if you want me to write a one shot with one of your ideas, I will do it! I have one on the go so if you want a preview of that, send me a message. Until next time,  
**

 **Lizzie x**


	6. 5th One shot

**A Beachy Summer**

 **CPOV**

This was going to be the best summer ever. We were all going down to the Lightwood beach house for 6 weeks before we all had to go back to school. The only problem was, I was the only single person going. This meant I was the only one sleeping alone, the only one not kissing someone and the only one without someone to love them. It also meant I would be ninth-wheeling.

But I wasn't bothered. Izzy kept trying to set me up with people she knows but I enjoy living the single life. It allows me to focus on myself and enjoy the things I love. It also means I can go out clubbing and dance with strangers without a care in the world! Of course I want to find someone who will love me and make me feel special but until I do, I'm perfectly content on my own.

Only, Izzy doesn't see it that way. She thinks I need a guy in my life to be happy – like she has Simon. She doesn't realise that I have always and will always be able to cope on my own. But that's just Izzy for you.

We were all travelling down on different days, so once everyone was settled we were throwing a huge party! Izzy and Simon were going in Magnus' truck with him and Alec on Tuesday. Jordan and Maia were leaving together on Wednesday, as well as Kaelie and Jace. I couldn't get days off my summer job until Thursday so that's when I was going, which meant the party was going to be on Friday.

 **Time Jump – Thursday**

That car journey was probably better than anyone else's. I was on my own, which meant I could have Green Day blasting out for 3 hours straight and I only had to stop once – for fuel. I probably should have topped up before I left.

I got out of the car and was greeted by a screaming Izzy. She came running over and pulled me into a massive bear hug before I even had a chance to understand what was going on. She started shouting about how great it was that I was finally here when her boyfriend, and my best friend, rescued me. He pulled her away and calmed her down, allowing me to get my bags out of the car.

Once she was calm, I gave her another hug – I was just as excited to be here. I gave Simon a hug as well and when he stepped away, I was dumped in glitter.

Magnus.

I squealed as he made me jump and heard a low chuckle as his less flamboyant boyfriend Alec picked up my bags to take them to my room. Always the gentleman.

"Clary! You're here!" Maia came running over to me with Jordan in tow. I gave them both a hug whilst grinning. Everyone was here apart from…

"I'm not sure if I want to know but where are Jace and Kaelie?" I asked.

Izzy paled slightly before replying. "Well, they got back late last night and their bedroom door has been locked all morning so I'm guessing-"

"OK! You don't need to carry on! I was just wondering where they were."

Izzy laughed then looked at her watch. She gasped. "Quick! It's already 3! We're leaving at 7 and 4 hours is nowhere near enough time for me to doll you up!" With that, she dragged me away leaving everyone laughing behind us. But I knew that Magnus would join in with the torture later. He never passed up the opportunity to force me into a skin-tight dress that I couldn't stand and makeup that I never wear.

 **Time Jump – Evening**

 **JPOV**

Kaelie and I had arrived yesterday. She spent the whole car journey trying to sing along to the radio. By trying, I meant a horrible, high pitch noise that could probably shatter glass. Honestly, I don't know why I'm still with her.

But I can't break up with her otherwise she will make the rest of summer hell for me since we're all staying in the same beach house.

She walked out the bathroom in a short silk robe that was meant to look attractive but was actually just slipping off her shoulders. I couldn't be bothered to watch the show she was about to put on so I walked out into the living room where Alec and Magnus were making out.

"Ugh, please. Do it in your own room." I scowled at them. Nobody wanted to see that. Ever. Magnus just scoffed. "You're one to talk. I can't even count the amount of times we've walked in on you sucking face with another girl."

As soon as he said that, Kaelie walked in pouting. "What's this about you and another girl Jacey?" I rolled my eyes before turning to her. "Nothing Kaelie." I faced Magnus again. "He's just trying to annoy me."

He scowled before getting up and walking into the kitchen to get a drink. Simon then walked in and turned the TV on. I joined him on the couch and we watched the football whilst waiting for Izzy and Clary.

Kaelie tried to get my attention but I was too focused on the game. She huffed before sitting in the armchair and started filing her nails.

It was a few more minutes before Izzy and Clary appeared. I knew she had appeared earlier but I hadn't seen her yet. We had been friends for years and I didn't want her to feel left out on this trip because she was the only one single.

I heard heels clicking on the floor and looked up to see Izzy walking towards us, with Clary behind her. Izzy looked gorgeous as always – Simon was always trying to fight off men but, who knows why, she only has eyes for him.

But when Clary stepped out, my jaw dropped. I saw Magnus smirking at me from out the corner of my eye and quickly shut my mouth. She was wearing a loose green dress that finished mid-thigh with sequins adorning the hemline. She looked amazing.

She looked over and me and caught me staring. She blushed lightly before laughing. I had had a crush on Clary for a while now. It was like I woke up one day and she was different. Tonight certainly wasn't helping.

We all walked out the door and decided to walk to Pandemonium since it was not that far and most of us would be pretty hammered by the end of the night.

Once we arrived, Izzy dragged Clary off to dance leaving Simon to get their drinks. Magnus disappeared off somewhere with Alec, probably to convince him to dance, which left me and Kaelie. She pulled me onto the dance floor and started to grind against me. I put my hands on her hips and let myself relax into the song, knowing I was in for a good time tonight.

 **CPOV**

Izzy had dragged me off to dance as soon as we got here but left me as soon as Simon ordered our drinks. He ordered me some fruity cocktail that I could tell was strong in vodka. But I didn't care. Tonight was all about me letting loose and having fun.

I started to dance on my own and after a few minutes, I felt a pair of hands on my hips and I started grinding against the body. I turned round to face a tall man with black shaggy hair and a strong build. He whispered in my ear. "Do you want to take this somewhere else?" I nodded and we started to make our way out. I caught Izzy's eye and she grinned when she saw who I was with.

But before we made our way out the door, I was pulled back and I saw a golden blur swing at the guy I was leaving with. I gasped and tried to pull Jace back. Whilst I was holding him back, the guy with black hair looked at me like I was crazy before running off.

Jace calmed down. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him. He didn't say anything back. He just stared at me, his golden eyes darkening with an emotion I couldn't quite tell.

Before I could say anything else, he pinned me up against a wall and kissed me with a passion I didn't know he had. I surprised myself when I started to kiss him back. It felt like ages before we came up for air.

Then he pushed me away.

 **JPOV**

What had I done?

I let my guard down. I saw Clary about to leave and I let jealousy take over. Then when I had the chance to explain myself, I screwed up again.

I kissed her. And I enjoyed it. It was better than all of my expectations, especially when she started to kiss back. It was passionate and aggressive and it ended too soon.

But I had to push away. I couldn't let her feel that way towards me. She probably only kissed me back because of the alcohol. I ran off.

I could hear her calling my name and running after me but I didn't turn around or stop. I reached the beach house and let myself in. I went straight to my room and locked the door. Kaelie could sleep in one of the spare bedrooms tonight. It would probably help me think straight.

 **Time Jump – 1 week later**

 **CPOV**

It had been a week since that night at Pandemonium and Jace hadn't spoken a word to me. It was getting annoying so I just decided to ignore him. We were going to the beach again today. I picked out a green bikini that Izzy would love and a lacy white cover up to go with it.

I laid out my towel on the sand and joined Izzy and Simon in the water. Maia and Jordan had decided to stay in the beach house and join us later and Magnus and Alec were sunbathing a bit further down the beach. I think they wanted some privacy.

Jace was still inside arguing with Kaelie about something. But I didn't care. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of pining over him if he can't be bothered to speak to me about it. Izzy said I was doing the right thing.

She found me outside Pandemonium and demanded I tell her what had happened. She tried speaking to Jace but he wouldn't even answer to her.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Simon splashing me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're going down, Lewis." His eyes widened and he ran off as fast as he could in water whilst I chased him, trying to dunk him. He tried to get Izzy to help him but she was too busy laughing at him.

We spent the whole day on the beach and Alec decided he was going to do a barbeque for us all on the beach. As I was waiting for the burgers to be ready, Jace approached me.

 **JPOV**

I needed to speak to Clary. She probably hates me at the minute but I had to sort out what was going on. I couldn't stand not having her in my life.

"Can I speak to you? Privately?" She nodded and we walked a bit further along the sand. I saw Izzy watching us out of the corner of my eye, probably to make sure I didn't mess up. Again.

"I need to apologize." She was about to interrupt. "No, let me finish it all before you speak. I'm sorry for how I acted the other night. You deserve some sort of explanation. I-I have had a bit of a crush on you for a while now. I guess that's why I stuck with Kaelie for so long, to try and forget you. But when I saw you going to leave with that guy, my jealousy took over. That kiss we shared was amazing – the best I've ever had. But I didn't know if you liked me back and I didn't want to hurt you so I pushed you away."

I let out a breath after saying all that. I didn't realise how much I needed to get off my chest.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. She didn't say anything so I prepared myself for rejection when I felt her lips on mine. I opened my eyes and started kissing her back.

She pulled away. "What about Kaelie?"

"I broke up with her this morning. She called her brother to come and pick her up earlier this afternoon."

She smiled and kissed me again. "Does this make me your girlfriend then?"

I smiled and we started to make our way back to the group.

"Only if you want to be. But I will be forever yours."

 **0o0**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! But here it is. This was requested by a guest so if your are reading this, please review!**

 **I am doing these one-shots in order of requests so if you have requested recently, it might be a while before I write it. But I will write every one that I get so it will be up eventually.**

 **One last thing: I wrote a oneshot that isn't to do with anything in English and I decided to upload it a few weeks ago. I would really appreciate it if you could all read it and let me know what you think of it. If it gets good feedback, I will try to write some more of my own oneshots. Till next time,**

 **Lizzie x**


End file.
